Today's students are busier than ever. Credits required to graduate from high school are constantly being raised as are the thresholds for admittance into colleges and universities. While grades are as important as ever for admission into top post-secondary institutions, students are also expected to participate and take leadership positions many extra-curricular activities. Today's students do have a plethora of technology, both in the hardware and software domains at their disposal for academic and extracurricular activities. For example, there are calendars, spreadsheets, email, texting, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular/smart phones, teleconferencing, video conferencing, SafeAssign™, Blackboard™, etc. Teachers and instructors post assignments, syllabus, grading scales, test prep information, office hours and other pertinent information in their personal websites or school-sponsored websites. However, until now, all of these resources are discrete and disparate, requiring a student (or caregiver) to access multiple programs on various platforms. While the student can keep a calendar, either electronically or manually, to track all of his or her various technologies, there is not an integrated solution that automatically populates a calendar, schedules prep time of events and activities and establishes a schedule for the student and others involved with a project.
Therefore, what is needed is a consolidated, convenient, user-friendly method and system to bring various resources, both software and hardware, together to aide today's students in managing their academic and extra-curricular projects and activities.